


Quiet

by BookGirlFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-typical flirting, Covid-19 Related, Gen, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir sit on a rooftop in an empty Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Quiet

The city of Paris is deserted. With the city under lockdown, so many business are closed, and it’s unlike anything Marinette has ever seen before.

Strictly speaking, she doesn’t need to be out here. She should be at home, safely under quarantine, not out sitting in a rooftop in the middle of an empty Paris. But it raises people’s spirits to see her and Chat Noir still out on the streets, and being able to talk with Chat and see he’s okay helps with the creeping sense of anxiety that’s been haunting her since Paris first went into lockdown.

She shouldn’t be so bothered – she did see Chat only yesterday. Despite everything, the akumas have not stopped coming and of all the things this pandemic has changed she’d really hoped that would be one of them. It seems her luck doesn’t extend that far. Still, he’s her best friend, and unlike with Alya, she can’t just play games with him over video chat until her anxiety goes away.

Instead, they meet on rooftops and just sit, taking what comfort they can from each other’s presence.

“It’s so quiet out here.”

“Yeah.”

They lapse back into silence. Neither of them know what to say.

The quiet is so different from home, where her parents are trying not to show how worried they really are. The bakery does well, enough that they can survive for a while without reopening, but they can’t last forever. Last night, when she snuck in after defeating an akuma, she heard her parents talking about what they’ll do if they can’t reopen.

“Are you okay, Milady?”

Chat distracts her from her thoughts, and she tries to smile for him. “I’m alright. None of my family are sick, so that’s something to be grateful for. I’m just...worried.”

“Yeah. Me too.” He slumps back against the rooftop.

The thought occurs to her that Chat hasn’t made a single pun yet tonight. She doesn’t remember any from last night either. She turns to him with a frown. “Are _you_ okay, Chat?”

He doesn’t immediately respond, so she presses harder. He’s her kitty, her partner. They always support each other. “Has someone in your family caught it?”

He shakes his head, bell jangling. “No, we’re all fine. It’s just...quiet. It’s always quiet at home, but before I could think it was because my dad was just out at his office. Now he’s home all the time, and it’s still quiet. So, I guess it’s just me.”

He looks so dejected, ears drooping and tail flat against the roof. It’s so unlike her bright, mischievous partner. She’d already known he had trouble at home, but he’d never brought it up so neither did she. Now she regrets that, just a little bit. She still thinks it’s important that they keep their identities secret, but it’s hard to see Chat so miserable and know how little she can do to help him like this.

Their kwamis make them immune, but only while they are in costume. Outside of the masks, they are as likely to catch the virus as anyone else, so she even if she did know his civilian identity she still couldn’t visit him without risking getting him sick.

“I’m sorry, Chat.” It doesn’t feel like enough, but she doesn’t know what else to say. “I wish I could help you more.”

He smiles at her, and it lights up his eyes just like it always does. “You do help, my lady. I’d be lost without you. So would the whole city.” 

“They need you too, Chat.” They’ve had this argument before, and she doesn’t want to have it again now. So she winks at him, saying, “Who else could come up with so many terrible puns?”

“I’ll have you know my puns are purr-fectly brilliant!”

His ears wiggle as he grins, and it’s so endearing that she can’t help but fall against him, giggling. In the middle of an empty Paris, her laughter echoes through the streets.


End file.
